Arderopac
Inferno |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Windblight Blastblight Fire Res Down Pollution |weaknesses = Permafrost |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Arderopac is a tree-like Rooted Wyvern that retains characteristics found in ordinary wyverns, such as the wings and the reptilian head. It produces flammable oil used to clear out forests in order to reduce competition, and its trunk discharges fiery wind, making it move much faster than one would expect when airborne. Physiology Arderopac resembles a wyvern-tree hybrid, having bark for a shell, a dragon-like head, long, curved horns, large, bat-like wings, branch-like spikes, a trunk in place of legs and a tail, and a leafy beard. Its outer bark is primarily beige, but its inner bark is much more vibrant, being bright green with blue, orange, purple, red, pink, and grey streaks, and its eyes are yellow. Its wings have bright green webbing and black finger tips, and its beard consists of multiple pale green leaves. It has six horns on its head, the most prominent ones being on its forehead, and it has two large jaws similar to those found on Tetsucabra. Its trunk has a large opening that releases fiery wind along with multiple roots near the opening. Ecology Arderopac is both a predator and a scavenger, attacking and eating anything smaller than itself as well as any carcasses it finds, and relies on both photosynthesis and meat to stay alive. It is covered in fireproof bark that allows it to withstand very high temperatures, making it very fire-resistant compared to most other Rooted Wyverns, and its body is designed to absorb large quantities of water in one sitting, making forests and jungles its ideal habitats. Its leafy beard contains large quantities of chlorophyll, which grants it the ability to absorb light needed for photosynthesis, and its body produces combustive oil and virulent smog that are stored in a specialized organ. It uses both the oil and the smog to cause wildfires and prevent other plants from re-growing after the wildfires subside, respectively, granting it full control over the area, and it uses these cleared-out areas as breeding grounds, spreading its seeds without worry of competition depriving them of the water and light they need. Its wings grant it flight despite what its large size might suggest, and its trunk has a large opening that releases fiery wind, which is sustained by a specialized sac that sucks in air and releases it through the opening as exhaust along with volatile oil that spontaneously combusts when exposed to air, granting it a form of propulsion that aids it in flight and makes it surprisingly agile in the air, allowing it to do rapid spins and flips while airborne. Its body also produces an antidotal oil that protects it from various types of toxins, allowing it to eat any kind of meat it wants without getting sick, and this oil is very popular as a results, with doctors and nurses requesting hunters to fetch it for use in medicines. It uses both its wings and trunk to travel to new areas to conquer, and due to its invasive nature along with how hazardous its smog breath, volatile oil, and flaming winds are to plants and animals alike, the Guild keeps constant tabs on it whenever it makes an appearance. Behavior Arderopac uses a combination of combustive oil, fiery winds, highly absorbent roots, and virulent breath to clear out forests, jungles, and swamps, leaving the area free of plant-based competitors and granting it all the well-cooked meat it could want. It does not like to stay in one place for long periods of time, and will use its wings and rocket engine-like trunk to move to different areas to invade. It is aggressive and territorial, and will attack anyone who gets in its way. Abilities Arderopac has the ability to use the Inferno element, releasing it through its trunk, and can fly despite being plant-based thanks to its wings. While normally slow, it can move at shocking speeds while airborne thanks to the fiery winds released from its trunk, performing aerial flips and turns with ease. Its oil inflicts both Fire Res Down and Blastblight, and its smog breath inflicts Pollution, rendering foes more vulnerable to Fire attacks. It is highly resistant to fire despite being plant-based, can resist all sorts of toxins, has a high regeneration rate, and has a highly absorbent body that allows it to wipe out competition in areas that are too damp for its oil and fiery winds to work. Habitat Arderopac is found in forests, jungles, and swamps. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,300 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,410 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,190 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Horns: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Neck: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Torso: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Trunk: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Branches: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Oily Bite Arderopac bites at the hunter twice in a row while standing in place, with its fangs being coated with explosive oil. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fire Res Down and Blastblight. It only uses this attack when on the ground. It will then prioritize the affected hunter and bombard them with its Inferno-based attacks until the condition wears off. Timber! Arderopac rears up and slams its whole body onto the hunter, then does a 360 degree spin clockwise. Both hits will deal high damage, with the first one having quake effects. Head Swing Arderopac stands in place and swings its head at the hunter twice in a row, first counter-clockwise, then clockwise. Both swings deal medium-high damage, and it will only use this attack on the ground. While it lacks the status conditions caused by the oil- and pollution-based attacks, its speed and range make up for it. Pollution Breath Arderopac breathes a large stream of blue smog at the hunter, either standing in place while moving it in the hunter's direction or flying towards them as it uses it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Pollution. It will then prioritize the affected hunter and bombard them with its Inferno-based attacks until the condition wears off. Pollution Bomb Arderopac spits a large ball of blue smog at the hunter that later explodes into a massive haze. The initial attack deals high damage and inflicts Pollution, while the haze rapidly drains health while inflicting Pollution. It will then prioritize the affected hunter and bombard them with its Inferno-based attacks until the condition wears off. Combustive Spit Arderopac spits three globules of dark yellow oil containing explosive powder at the hunter at once. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts both Fire Res Down and Blastblight. It will use this attack both on the ground and in the air, and will prioritize affected hunters, bombarding them with its Inferno-based attacks until the conditions wear off. Volatile Spill Arderopac spins around while spewing a stream of combustive oil along the ground, with the trail left behind creating a large explosion shortly after. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts both Fire Res Down and Blastblight. It will use this attack both on the ground and in the air, and will prioritize affected hunters, bombarding them with its Inferno-based attacks until the conditions wear off. Inferno Boost Blue smoke emerges from Arderopac's trunk, and it suddenly detaches from the ground and takes flight, releasing a large trail of flaming wind from its trunk. Getting hit by the flaming wind deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight. It will immediately use this move once enraged, or when a hunter becomes inflicted with Fire Res Down, Blastblight, or Pollution. Inferno Flip Arderopac does three front flips in a row while moving towards the hunter, with its trunk releasing fiery wind all the way through. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts both Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight. It will only use this attack in the air. Inferno Spin Arderopac slightly tilts itself to the side while airborne, then rapidly spins itself towards the hunter, with its trunk releasing fiery wind all the way through. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts both Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight. Inferno Propulsion Arderopac stores energy in its trunk while flying in place, then suddenly flies towards the hunter at alarming speed. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight. If it misses the first time, it will use this attack a second time. Inferno Blast Arderopac stores energy while flying in place, then fires a large, fiery vortex at the hunter with its trunk, shifting it to go in the hunter's direction all the way. This attack deals high damage and inflicts both Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0IbN8fx4Ms&t=387s Weapons Great Sword Bushfire Edge --> Bushfire Demolisher Long Sword Alleopathic Sword --> Alleopathic Predator Sword and Shield Myrtacutter --> Myrtacrusader Dual Blades Volatile Daggers --> Volatile Assassins Hammer Ironbark Mallet --> Ironbark Brute Gunlance Wildfire Cannon --> Wildfire Impaler Switch Axe Eucalyptaxe --> Eucalyptyrant Charge Blade Polluting Hatchet --> Polluting Ravager Heavy Bowgun Bloodwood Flamethrower --> Bloodwood Terrorizer Bow Firestorm Longbow --> Firestorm Marauder Tonfa Blazing Hammers --> Blazing Murderers Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth -15 *Wind +15 Skills: Fire Atk +3, Bombardier, Wellness, Constitution -2 G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth -15 *Wind +15 Skills: Fire Atk +3, Bombardier, Wellness, Constitution -2 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water +20 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth -10 *Wind +20 Skills: Fire Atk +3, Bombardier, Wellness, Constitution -2 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water +20 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth -10 *Wind +20 Skills: Fire Atk +3, Bombardier, Wellness, Constitution -2 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The jaws will break, and some of the outer bark will peel off, revealing the colourful inner bark Horns- The top horns will break off. Wing x2- The webbing will be torn. Torso- Some of the outer bark will be torn off, revealing the colourful inner bark. Trunk- Some of the roots will break off, and some of the outer bark will be torn, revealing the colourful inner bark. Quests WIP. Trivia * Arderopac's name is a portmanteau of two Romanian words: ardero, which means "burning", and repac, which means "tree". * Arderopac's resistance to fire and flammable oil were based on those found in eucalyptus trees, and its colourful inner bark was based on that of the rainbow eucalyptus tree. * Breaking Arderopac's trunk reduces the range and power of its Inferno-based attacks. * Arderopac is immune to Poison, Paralysis, and Sleep. * When exhausted, Arderopac will take longer to recover after using its trunk-based attacks, and will fail to produce its combustive oil and polluting breath. It can recover stamina by standing in place and directing its roots deep underground, absorbing water as it does do. * Arderopac's oil-based attacks may leave shinies behind. When picked up, the shinies will either give the hunter Arderopac Oil+ (High-Rank), Arderopac Fineoil (G-Rank), Arderopac Amber (either High-Rank or G-Rank), or Arderopac Mantle (G-Rank), or will explode, which deals medium-high damage. The explosion has a 50% chance of occurring, while there is a 40% of acquiring the rank-specific oil (35% in G-Rank), a 10% chance of acquiring the gem (15% in G-Rank), and a 5% chance of acquiring the mantle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Pollution Monster